Querido Santa Claus
by Alexandra Cullen Hale
Summary: En estas fechas tan esperadas, nuestros personajes favoritos están escribiendo sus cartas a Santa y como es costumbre en los niños tanto buenos y malos todos escriben sus ocurrencias. Algunos personajes son niños. Drabble.
1. Yo quiero un perrito

Disclaimer: los personajes como ya saben son de la espectacular Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos en estas navidades ;)

* * *

><p>Querido Santa Claus, yo como siempre me he portado bien por eso quiero que este año me traigas un cachorrito de esos perros grandotes que vi el otro dia, fui al parque con mi mami, Rosi cuando los vi son grandes y fuertes, lo mejor de todo es que mi hermana los odia.<p>

También quiero muchos dulces, chocolates. Tantos que por fin me convertiré en el rey de la escuela, así los niños grandes no me van a molestar mas; Rosi si es mala (Así que no le traigas nada) no pasa ningún tiempo conmigo, siempre esta con esas niñas feas Jessica y Lauren (tampoco le traigas regalos a ellas) y me deja solito.

También esta esa niña Alice ella es como una pequeña hada (de esas que ve Rosi en la Tv) es la prima de mi amigo Emmett, ella no me deja solo y dice que yo soy su principe azul (me encanta el azul ¡pero yo soy un explorador no un príncipe!) y que cuando seamos grandes nos casaremos y todas esas cosas que dicen las niñas.

Emmett dice que las niñas tienen piojos y que si nos acercamos mucho puede que se nos peguen. Yo odio mucho a los piojos, aunque Eddy y yo creemos que es mentira ya que nuestras mamis y hermanas (Alice y la mía) no tienen (pero por si acaso trae de esos champoos anti piojos).

Mi papi me dice que algún día me casare con una linda niña (llena de piojos según Emmett) y que tendremos muchos hijos que serán sus nietos (Santa ¿Cómo se hacen los niños?).

Pero ellos no entienden que yo quiero un perrito, lo llamare Dogui y seremos ¡los mejores amigos exploradores de las historia!

Así que si no es mucho pedir, por fa Santa ¡quiero un perrito!

_**Jasper.**_

* * *

><p>hola! espero que les haya gustado, el próximo sera de Rosalie. yo también quiero un perrito y ¿ustedes?<p>

***~*~Alexandra Cullen Hale~*~***


	2. Quiero una hermanita

Disclaimer: los personajes como ya saben son de la espectacular Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos en estas navidades ;)

* * *

><p><em>Querido santa Claus, espero que te acuerdes de mi soy la niña rubia que vive en la casa de la esquina, la que tiene un hermano llamado Jasper, ok (espero que no te hayas olvidado).<em>

_Bueno este año me he portado muy bien, así que quiero esa muñeca Barbie que es doctora y quiero que le traigas un Ken a Jasper para que haga pareja con la muñeca de Alice (que sea rubio) ella dijo que íbamos a formar una familia de muñecas (la de ella es pelinegra como ella)._

_Quiero que le traigas una gran bola de carbón a Emmett (ese niño es un baboso). El otro di ama dijo que era linda (y se que lo soy) pero después me lanzo una bola de lodo y me ensucio toda._

_Al pequeño Eddie quiero que le traigas un amigo (el pobre es muy tímido y no quiero que sea asi)._

_Esto santa el otro día vi uno de esos autos de colección que son para niños y bueno me gusto mucho, pero cuando se lo conté a Jess y a Lau se rieron y dijeron que eran para niños tonto como Emmett. Así que por eso te pedí la muñeca aunque pensándolo mejor, quiero que me traigas una hermanita._

_**Rose**_


	3. El niño mas guapo del planeta

Disclaimer: los personajes como ya saben son de la espectacular Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos en estas navidades ;)

* * *

><p>Querido santa, soy el niño mas guapo del mundo, bueno este año me porte súper bien... ok ok esta bien me porte mas o menos, pero en fin quiero que me ayudes a que mi primo Eddie sea mas abierto y que Alice me deje en paz y se valla a jugar con Jaspi.<p>

Este año quiero una motocicleta, para que todas esas niñas piojosas se queden con la boca abierta (por que soy tan guapo Santa).

Quiero que le traigas... (Como es que mi papi dijo que se llamaba… así!) Shampoo anti pulgas a Rose (es una niña muy linda pero eso no le quita los piojos).

Sin más nada que pedir (aunque no sea cierto) se despide el niño más guapo del planeta.

_**Emmett!**_

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí les dejo a Rosalie y a Emmett, espero que les guste. mañana subo los tres que faltan ;)<p>

¡Feliz Navidad!

***~*~Alexandra Cullen Hale~*~***


	4. Yo quiero ser la Sra Hale

Disclaimer: los personajes como ya saben son de la espectacular Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos en estas navidades ;)

* * *

><p><em>Querido y hermoso Santa, ya se lo que me vas a traer (Tita Esme guardo algunos en el sotano) pero bueno asi es la tradiccion, quiero ese vestido que vi con la tita Esme el otro dia (Santa tenias que verlo era tan mono!).<em>

_Bueno Santita ya se que estas muy ocupado y eso (aunque no tiendo como haces para entregar regalos en una noche) pero quiero que me ayudes con mi hermanito Eddie, desde que mami y papi se fueron al cielo (a visitar nuestra abuelita) el esta muy cerrado (es lo que dice el tito Carlisle) y ya no juega conmigo asi que quiero que hagas todo lo posible para ayudarlo._

_Por otra parte esta Jaspi (el estan lindo Santa) yo se que cuando seamos grandes nos casaremos y tendremos muchos hijos, igual se que Rosi va a hacer mi mejor amiga (aunque falta una para que seamos las tres mosqueteras)._

_Asi que quiero una nueva amiga (por favor que no sea ni como Jassica o Lauren)._

_Sin mas que pedir (ademas de casarme con Jaspi) me despido Santa._

_**Alice.**_


	5. Extraño a mis papis

Disclaimer: los personajes como ya saben son de la espectacular Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos en estas navidades ;)

* * *

><p>Querido Santa, no quiero que me traigas ningún juguete este año, solo quiero que traigas de regreso a mi mami y papi. (Alice y yo lo extrañamos tanto).<p>

No digo que la Tita Esme y el tito Carlisle sean malos, solo que no es lo mismo (ellos no son mis papis). A pesar de eso Alice mi melliza ha hecho varios amigos que son nuestros nuevos vecinos( Jasper, Rosi, Jess, Lauren. Aunque las dos ultimas no me dejan en paz) yo también he jugado con ellos pero no es igual.

Siento un gran vació dentro de mi pechito, así que santa tráeme algo para llenarlo. Solo te pido eso.

Sin mas me despido.

_**Edward.**_


	6. Quiero una familia para Navidad

Disclaimer: los personajes como ya saben son de la espectacular Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos en estas navidades ;)

* * *

><p><em>Querido Santa, (yo se que tu eres mi papa aunque las otras niñas me digan que estoy loca). Hoy nos obligaron a escribirte una carta en el orfanato.<em>

_En fin se que me vas a traer una muñeca como los años anteriores._

_Pero yo solo quiero respuestas (¿Por qué estoy aquí) en fin hoy vino una bonita pareja buscando adoptar una niña (la Sra. tenia el cabellos color a caramelos y era muy linda, el Sr. era rubio y también era muy lindo) pero se que no me van a adoptar (soy una niña muy simple) pero Ángela mía amiga tiene mas posibilidades (ella es bonita y muy buena)._

_Santa por favor esta navidad no quiero una muñeca como siempre, solo no quiero estar sola. Quiero una familia para navidad._

_**Bella**_

* * *

><p>Hola! bueno esto esto es todo pero... revisen la próxima semana ya que voy a subir como una especie de epilogo, así sabrán que paso y que le trajo santa a los niños.<p>

¡Feliz Año nuevo!

**~*~*Alexandra Cullen Hale*~*~**


End file.
